Unenclosed and unprotected outdoor activities including outdoor swimming pool utilization is subject to and often limited by the weather. Outdoor enclosures include domes, coverings and enclosures(hereafter referred to generally as outdoor domes) constructed of a framework covered by a flexible or rigid membrane or sheet material (hereafter referred to as covering material). Such domes provide protection of the activity and the individuals involved from the weather and extend the period of reasonable use of such devices as outdoor swimming pools into cooler months. However, climates sustaining any significant winds will subject outdoor domes to wind loads frequently causing dome damage including framework distortion and even collapse. Such damage, especially that involving framework not only disrupts the use of outdoor swimming pools and subjects the activities and users to potential injury but also requires reassembly and reconstruction of the dome and replacement of bent or otherwise damaged framework members or rafters. The inconvenience and destruction is frequently extensive resulting in difficult and expensive repairs. Presently existing and available dome framework features, for domes with circular, oval or other plan configurations, fail to provide sufficient resistance to wind loading. Existing and available frameworks do not reasonably allow for increasing or adjusting tension within the either the framework structure or covering material thereby lessening structural support and stability. Additionally, existing and available frameworks do not provide sufficient structural components thereby increasing the vulnerability of domes to damage and collapse by wind loading.
As a result, there has been a long-felt need for an improved outdoor dome framework for circular, oval or other plan configurations that: (1) allows adjustment to or increased frame tension and or covering material tension; (2) incorporates increased structural components thereby increasing structural integrity and stability; (3) is easy to install; and (4) is relatively inexpensive. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need. The underlying outdoor dome framework is described by Burkholz el al U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,427 regarding an outdoor swimming pool dome supported by a framework with no reference to provisions, similar to those provided for herein, for increasing or adjusting tension within the either the framework structure or covering material. Burkholz is disclosed via an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.